


now everything's embarrassing

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Embarrassment, Interspecies Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Some Humor, mostly smutty humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Just 'cause. Takes place vaguely sometime during season 2, with mild spoilers for 2x04.





	now everything's embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> shameless smut, with a few tidbits of speculative xenobiology thrown in. 
> 
> (though this is, admittedly, a hard departure from my previous discovery fic, pls note that i have been championing for a canonical basis for slutty slutty saru since s1 in various off-ao3 posts)
> 
> ;)

A whine escapes him.

Saru claps a hand to his mouth in horror. His hooves drag along Linus's standard-issue sheets as he tenses up everywhere - his throat, his limbs, and _especially_ his lower ganglia, which tighten around Linus so sharply that Linus slows down his movements in response.

"Saru?" Linus holds him steady by the waist. His hands feel large and strong. "Are you all right?"

"I'm -" Saru swallows another whine, muffling it with his palm. It's difficult to articulate his concerns when the cause of those concerns continues to stretch his sensitive inner walls considerably. He squirms in Linus's lap in distress, half-raising himself up before he changes his mind and sinks back down onto Linus's impressive girth, which only exacerbates the issue. 

There's a faint squeak as Linus's mattress bounces obligingly underneath their shared weight.

Saru whimpers into his clamped fingers.

"Mmm." Linus blinks slowly up at him, perplexed yet pleasured by the increased stimulation. He gives Saru's waist a squeeze and the points of his fingertips - claws, really - tickle Saru's skin. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Saru blurts out, keeping his hand in front of his face, ready to muffle himself again if necessary.

"For what?"

Saru squirms again, sliding up and down Linus with a wet squelch. "The _noises_."

He can see his reflection in Linus's enormous dark pupils and thinks about the other enormous part of Linus pushing him open. 

A humiliatingly high-pitched exhale escapes him. 

Surely Linus must have heard _that_?

"Ah." Linus's hips twitch underneath him. The tips of Linus's claws dig a little deeper into his flesh, stopping just short of puncturing his skin. " _Those_ noises."

"I can't make them stop!"

Linus clicks in a consoling manner. "You don't have to."

He shakes his head in frustration. "But they're _atrocious._ " 

"If you say so." Linus shrugs and the motion makes his pectoral scales ripple. It's very distracting. "I happen to like them."

Saru lowers his hand. "You do?"

Linus nods. "They're cute."

An indignant click. "They are _not_."

"Debatable." Linus's thumbs press into his stomach, idly teasing along the ridges flowing outward from Saru's abdomen. He gently rocks up into Saru with a deliberate roll of the hips. "But I don't feel much like debating."

"Oh!" Saru grabs at Linus's shoulder, wincing slightly at the roughness of the scales underneath his hand.

Linus goes still. "Sorry - was that too fast?"

Heat rushes to Saru's cheeks. "No."

He hesitates, then grips Linus's other shoulder with his other hand.

The old Saru never would have done this. His first time at the Academy was carefully planned and extensively discussed before he ever permitted his partner to get anywhere _near_ his lower ganglia. It was pleasant enough, but not like _this_ \- not an impulsive act following a series of impulsive acts.

Surviving the va'harai had emboldened him. (Though he hopes such a series of impulses isn't the inevitable consequence of such survival - he'd at least like to _think_ he has more agency over his body than this. Which is why the noises are so _distressing_.)

Bracing himself, Saru readjusts his grip on Linus's shoulders, then sinks back down to the hilt. 

His lower ganglia flare out then withdraw with a horrifically loud noise - like plunging a hand into a mass of floating kelp - and Saru gasps. Linus's cock pushes against seemingly _everything_ inside him with a deliciously rough friction, sheathed completely and thoroughly.

A click, then a pop - not from him. 

Saru blushes furiously. Though the universal translator also didn't catch the full meaning of Linus's reaction, he knows enough about the Saurian language to recognize the underlying lewdness. 

(Dirty talk, after all, wasn't a crucial component of the Federation language database.)

Encouraged, Linus thrusts into him with immediate enthusiasm. His large hands grip Saru's waist tightly, easily holding him in place as Saru thrusts back with a series of increasingly louder gasps.

"Ah!" Saru's hands twitch with the need to muffle the hideous noises leaving his mouth, but Linus's movements are so forceful and fast that he can barely concentrate on anything besides holding on. 

He clenches his thighs hard around Linus's sides as Linus fucks him into orgasm - a brilliant burst of pleasure that makes Saru cry out and collapse limply against Linus's sturdy frame.

Blissed out and exhausted, Saru's dimly aware of Linus's final thrusts slamming into him, bouncing him upward in Linus's lap. He buries his face into Linus's neck and muffles a weakened whimper as Linus comes inside him with a low groan.

The room falls silent. 

For a short while, all Saru can hear is their heavy breathing.

Then Linus nuzzles the side of his head. "Hey."

Saru replies with a tired, inquisitive sound. He's finding it quite difficult to remain awake. 

"Still embarrassed?"

Sighing, Saru shakes his head, rubbing his forehead into Linus's neck. 

"Good." Linus yawns, then drags Saru down into a reclining position on the bed. "I'm a cuddler, by the way. Is that okay?"

Saru nods. He whines softly when Linus pulls out of him, brushing past his lower ganglia with a still-electrifying touch, then relaxes as Linus snuggles up to him - he'd forgotten how comforting a full-body embrace could be.

Were he still in possession of his threat ganglia, Saru might have thought otherwise of being held by a naked Saurian, scale-covered muscles glistening with perspiration, sharp claws only millimeters away from piercing him.

But now, all he can think of is sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by a tumblr reply [@deathstar510](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathstar510) once wrote: "this instantly brings to mind the image of Saru constantly covering his GIANT MOUTH during sex because he Must Stop The Embarrassing Sounds"


End file.
